RIP
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Le titre en dit déjà pas mal...


_Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS en attendant la suite du pari dangereux =D _

_Coeurs fragiles, préparez les mouchoirs..._

* * *

_Kate attention ! _

Un larme coula sur le visage de Richard Castle.

_Non ! Ne tirez pas ! _

Il s'avança, une rose rouge en main, et déposa la fleur magnifique sur le corps froid de Kate.

Une de ses larmes tomba sur le fin visage de la défunte, et le pouce de l'écrivain s'attarda sur sa joue quand il l'essuya.

_L'homme le regardait, un regard de pure haine l'atteignit, et le coup partit. _

Il arrangea une dernière fois une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« C'est trop dur Kate… Je ne peux pas… »

Et pourtant, il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il continue, pour Alexis, pour Martha, et pour ceux qui l'aimaient, aussi secrètement que lui avait aimé le lieutenant Beckett.

Il ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, pour imprégner une dernière fois son esprit de l'odeur de cerise de ses cheveux.

_Il hurlait, il courrait vers elle. Elle tomba en arrière dans ses bras. _

Des images horribles lui revenaient par flashs, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, et il était condamné à ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider la femme qu'il aimait…

C'était terminé, Tout était terminé. Elle était morte…

Il se laissait tomber, prenait la tête de Kate dans ses mains 'Je t'en pries Kate… Accroche toi !'

Avec un dernier regard il regagna sa place.

Alexis était là elle aussi.

Bon sang… Comment faisait elle pour rester calme ? C'était un roc, une véritable forteresse…

« Papa… Tu pleures… »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le berça comme on faisait pour un enfant.

Et il en avait besoin.

'Kate… Parle moi…' Il pleurait, sa vue se troublait, et elle sourit faiblement, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à sa main.

Son sourire lui manquait déjà. Ses yeux si pleins de vie s'étaient fermés à tout jamais, et jamais plus elle ne finirait ses phrases.

Il ne lui apporterait jamais plus de nourriture de chez le traiteur chinois du coin… C'était fini, elle était morte…

'Rick…Serre moi…S'il te plait…' Soufflait-elle. 'Tiens bon, l'ambulance arrive.' Et il la serrait, encore et encore, de toutes ses forces.

Il avait fallu qu'elle meure pour qu'ils se rapprochent…

Si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt, elle serait encore en vie à ce moment.

Elle serait en train de râler contre un chapitre de son dernier livre…

Mais Nikki Heat venait de mourir, et il n'avait plus sa muse favorite…

'Kate reste avec moi, Je t'aime !' Sa voix se brisait, et les yeux de Beckett se fermaient, doucement, alors qu'il pleurait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et il pouvait l'entendre, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit : 'Je sais Castle, moi aussi'

Il venait de découvrir l'horreur, l'enfer, et bizarrement, il ne voulait pas avoir à le décrire où que ce soit… Même pas dans un de ses livres. Car désormais, il n'écrirait plus. Il se consacrerait à arrêter le tueur de Kate.

Il entendait maintenant l'ambulance et sa sirène approcher du hangar, mais le cœur de celle qu'il serrait fort dans ses bras venait de s'arrêter, là, juste sous sa main…

_Il venait d'en sentir le dernier battement. _

Jour et nuit, été comme hiver, en forme ou malade, chaque seconde il chercherait. Et quand enfin il le tiendrait… Il tuerait ce fumier. Il le tuerait à petit feu. Il le ferait souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir les proches de Kate.

Et Dieu sait que dans sa maison, pour cette cérémonie, il y avait beaucoup de monde.

Il embrassa les lèvres de Kate, et sanglota. Puis, voyant son tee-shirt et ses mains imprégnés du sang de la jeune femme, il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Il avait gardé ce tee-shirt, et il s'était appliqué à laver ses mains le moins possible.

C'était une manière comme une autre de la garder en vie encore quelques temps…

Il se sentait détruit…

'Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…'

Le bureau de Beckett était désormais vide, et sa tasse traînait toujours.

Personne n'avait réussi à rassembler ses affaires, et même lui ne trouvait plus très amusant de prendre son fauteuil..

Non…

Plus amusant du tout. La seule chose dans laquelle il trouvait un peu de réconfort était de boire son café dans sa tasse, en plaçant ses lèvres exactement là où elle avait posé les siennes…

Ca lui rappelait leur baiser, ça le gardait près d'elle…

Le plus possible.


End file.
